Énigme
by Doomina
Summary: Paris. Uma missão. O auror Harry Potter e suas tentativas de capturar Pansy Parkison. Projeto Code Violet, usando comerciais de perfume para formar plot.
1. Ricci Ricci

**N/A:**

Fanfic escrita para o Projeto Code Violet da sessão Harry/Pansy no fórum 6v.

Se quiserem ver as propagandas que inspiraram os capítulos dessa fic, podem checar os links no meu profile.

* * *

**AVISO: **_Essa fanfic não foi revisada._

* * *

_**Énigme**_

por Doomina

* * *

**Capítulo I - ****Ricci Ricci  
**

Era uma pista falsa. Só podia ser. Havia um bruxo das trevas em Paris e ele era um dos melhores aurores do departamento. Então por que não conseguia encontrar?

Após algumas noites sem dormir, apenas obcecado em encontrá-lo, ele finalmente soube que se tratava de uma moça. Era discreta e desaparecia de onde quer que fosse, deixando apenas uma fita violeta para trás.

Enquanto observava a cidade de sua sacada, Harry segurava a fita e imaginava se o que procurava estava tão próximo como sentia estar. Talvez estivesse bem em sua frente.

No segundo seguinte, ela estava.

Reconheceu Pansy Parkinson e jamais poderia imaginar que era ela quem ele procurava desde o início. A garota sorriu e disse "Para de tentar me achar" antes de sumir como num piscar de olhos, deixando apenas o som de seu riso leve e descontraído preso à lembrança de Harry.

Ele não sabia como ela era capaz de fazer aquilo. Mas, cedo ou tarde, descobriria esse enigma.

* * *

_Provavelmente utilizarei 5 comerciais para compor essa fanfic, então deixem review para me obrigar a escrever mais rápido. Que tal?_


	2. Pure Poison

**AVISO: **_Essa fanfic não foi revisada_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo II - Pure Poison**

Não havia mais fitas violeta. Apenas pérolas negras e pequeninas em volta de seu pescoço e caídas aos seus pés. Ele adentrou o cômodo e observou-a deitar-se no sofá, sem tirar os olhos dele. O modo como ela se movia era calculado e ele sentia que ela podia controlar as reações dele também.

Era como se ela antecipasse as possíveis tentativas dele de capturá-la. E como ela soubesse exatamente como escapar. Ela não sorria mais e também não havia mais risos simpáticos e doces.

Aquela era um expressão séria e Harry não conseguia decifrar o olhar intenso que ela lhe lançou antes de pular do sofá em sua direção. Não houve tempo para sacar a varinha.

A pantera o derrubou, as patas fortes sobre o seu peito, prensando-o no chão. O animago de Pansy combinava muito bem com ela e Harry quase conseguia ver a garota através dos olhos negros e profundos daquele felino. Ela lambeu o rosto dele e pulou para longe, engatinhou pelo corredor e então voltou a sua forma humana.

Partiu o que restava de seu colar como se fossem as correntes que ela não permitiria que a prendessem. Não olhou para ela quando as pérolas escorreram pelo chão até o lugar onde ele estava deitado. Desaparatou e tudo o que sobrou dela no cômodo foram as pequeninas peças que formavam o seu belo colar negro.

Harry acreditava que elas poderiam ser as migalhas que o levariam até o seu próximo esconderijo.


	3. Chanel nº5

**AVISO: **_Essa fanfic não foi revisada_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo III - Chanel nº5**_  
_

Era muita audácia daquela sonserina. Daquela Comensal da Morte, embora ele não tivesse mais certeza dos crimes que ela cometera a ponto de ele ser enviado para caçá-la.

O fato era que ela realmente deixara-lhe pistas de seu próximo destino e ele tinha certeza de que o fizera de propósito. Para que ele a seguisse, tentasse apanhá-la e o mais importante, fosse prova viva e testemunha de que ela não estava atrás de nenhum artefato das trevas para si mesma.

Não. Ela era apenas uma ladra, no final das contas. E em breve, ele seria seu cúmplice.

Então, ele o fez. Planejou, esperou e ficou alerta no momento em que algo a denunciara. Ela estava no cofre 5 e acabara de se apossar do objeto maligno.

Harry sorriu e decidiu que era a hora de ela conhecer o seu animago. Ele a perseguiu pelos corredores sobre quatro patas, se perguntando se ela estava realmente fugindo ou apenas, guiando-o até onde queria.

Próximo a saída, ele a alcançou, mas não conseguiu denunciá-la quando ela pôs o indicador sobre os lábios, pedindo silêncio. Pansy partiu e Harry deixou escapar um lamento em forma de uivo.


	4. Hugo Deep Red

**AVISO: **_Essa fanfic não foi revisada_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo IV - Hugo Deep Red**_  
_

Uma semana sem notícias, mas Harry tinha certeza que não tardaria a aparecer algo. Desde o começo, ela o incitava, dando-lhe pistas e esperanças.

Uma luz no fim do túnel.

Ou quem sabe, vários feixes de luz branca penetrando através de uma persiana que só ela poderia controlar.

Os sorrisos em lábios pintados de vermelhos. A dança sensual de seus quadris conforme ela andava ou dançava, nunca ao seu alcance. Os sonos perdidos imaginando quando teria a próxima oportunidade de procurá-la. A vontade dela de atraí-lo para todas aquelas armadilhas infinitas.

Ainda que ambos estivessem apenas no mesmo cômodo, ela era inalcançável. Deitado de bruços naquela cama de hotel, ele a observava divertir-se com a preguiça que ele tinha de tentar chegar até a janela. Até ela.

Tudo indicava que ela estava pronta para pular para fora, ou desaparatar, ou usar qualquer outro truque para escapar dele.

Pansy ditava as regras, ela tomara a iniciativa de enlouquecer Harry Potter, naquela perseguição eterna para encontrá-la.


	5. IN2U

**AVISO: **_Essa fanfic não foi revisada_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo V - IN2U**_  
_

Era agora ou nunca. Parkinson se achava muito esperta, andando despreocupada por uma rua deserta naquela tarde de Setembro, olhando por cima do ombro e sorrindo como se nada pudesse detê-la.

Não dessa vez.

Há algum tempo ele estava parado na escadaria de incêndio daquele prédio, apenas aguardando o momento em que ele finalmente a surpreenderia. E foi o que fez, descendo pela escada e bloqueando o seu caminho.

Embora não tivesse tanta certeza do que fazer em seguida, o olhar confuso no rosto dela foi mais do que satisfatório. Pansy foi mais rápida em ter uma reação, sorrindo levemente antes de puxá-lo pelo braço para dentro do prédio silencioso ao seu lado.

Guiando-o - como tantas outras vezes – até o saguão vazio, ela simplesmente abriu o cinto de seu jeans, aquele olhar malicioso acentuando-se conforme mordia o lábio inferior. Puxou-o para perto, próximo a grade do elevador. Seus lábios estavam muito próximos agora.

Será que depois de todas aquelas vezes, ele finalmente conseguiria apanhá-la?

Na verdade, Harry não tinha mais certeza de que isso era uma perseguição. Talvez uma obsessão, que crescera conforme ela havia planejado e ele sequer percebido. Pansy o empurrou para fora, fechando a grade e apertando o botão para subir.

Não a deixaria escapar. Não agora.

Correu pela escadaria que rodeava a garota, notando que ela se divertia com sua tentativa inútil de chegar ao último andar antes dela. Felizmente ele a alcançou, em uma sala cheia de plásticos pendurados pelo teto. Alguém estava dificultando ainda mais as coisas para ele.

Para _eles_.

"Você não desiste mesmo, hein Potter?" ela perguntou, quando ele finalmente enlaçou sua cintura com as mãos, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

Estava pronto para responder que jamais desistiria de uma missão de captura, mas então notou que não era mais isso que tinha vontade de fazer. Afinal, ambos estavam sozinhos em uma sala vazia, num prédio abandonado em frente a uma rua deserta.

"Não de você."

Quem poderia descobrir o que fariam antes de ela fugir de seus braços novamente?

* * *

**N/A:** _Pois é, terminei essa coleção com essa drabble um pouco maiorzinha. Ainda estou explorando esse ship, por isso me perdoem se tiver muita coisa non-sense na fic. Gostei muito desse Projeto e pretendo escrever mais uma fic como essa para ele, ser der tempo. Espero que quem leu comente, mesmo se não gostou._

_Não se esqueçam de ver os comerciais no meu profile, porque pode ajudar a dar um sentido no plot. ;D  
_


End file.
